


拔萝卜

by rosemarylu



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemarylu/pseuds/rosemarylu
Relationships: Zhou Jiuliang/Meng Hetang
Kudos: 2





	拔萝卜

上班时间不可以摸鱼。  
但是周九良可以，因为他是这家公司的总裁，富二代那种。  
虽然志不在此，但是他父亲要退休，要去提笼架鸟玩核桃，所以他只能临危授命。  
他现在就想摸鱼，反正现在也没什么事要找他。  
但是不行，因为他现在不是一个人在办公室。  
他盯着秘书的屁股已经半个小时了……但是秘书还在收拾他堆了一堆东西的茶几。  
不仅在于他一直在拾掇，有强行留在办公室吸引他注意力的嫌疑，而且这个姿势……  
周总推了一下眼镜。  
……总是能让那个特别有存在感的屁股保持在他目力可及的范围之内。大小刚好，很圆，随着动作左晃右晃。  
“你拾掇完了没？”他这个秘书一定是要勾引他，这个回头望向他的无辜眼神都非常过分！  
“那你的文件柜子还要不要整理？”边说手上倒是没停，俐落地收拾了一小包垃圾扔纸篓里。  
周九良看了看自己那个拉开了恐怕要往外掉东西的柜子。“可以啦，可以啦。”主要是你站着整理，也不太好找姿势勾引我。  
周总裁眯起来眼睛（主要因为近视）盯着那个轻快地离开的身影……  
他这个秘书，一周之前刚来的实习生。很要命，这已经不是第一次了。  
就前两天，中午，他饥肠辘辘地打算点个外卖。就突然在走廊里闻到一股味道。  
顺着香气就摸到了办公区的小厨房。小秘书正在热饭，饭盒水杯一应俱全。这个加热过飘香的味道，加上厨房门刚向着他自己办公室开放的角度，必然他是想通过美食勾引自己！  
啧啧，总裁摇摇头。  
“吃什么呢，这么香？”  
小秘书也没想到会突然碰到人，嘴里的东西还没咽下去，脸鼓得像只小仓鼠。  
尽管周总现在觉得也可能对方是企图通过引诱自己捏他脸来达到目的，但还是饭盒里的肉丸子吸引力更大。  
“嗯……您，要尝一口吗？”孟秘书试探地问。  
哼，讲得这么见外。这一口尝下去半盒米饭。肉丸子里加了马蹄，口感丰富，酱汁浓郁。果然色字头上一把刀，找对象就得找厨艺好的。  
仔细一想，他进公司恐怕就是打着勾引自己的目的来的。  
哪有人跑来应聘秘书把自己打扮得那么鲜艳的！尤其还迷路，一路跑到了总裁办公室。  
周总裁躁动不安地用食指敲着桌面。太明显了，这个小秘书！就是主动来要求自己潜规则的。  
这可如何是好！

他打算找个有潜规则经验的人问问。打听了一圈之后，周九良决定请烧饼吃饭。  
烧饼，本名不可考，是周九良这些年认识的生意合作伙伴里最虎的一个。但是他很有想法，守口如瓶，是个可以讨论的人。  
烧饼接到邀约也觉得难得，倒不是因为周九良抠，他就是宅，如果不是需要上班，家门的锁都能锈上。  
“你搁谁那听说我潜规则人了？”烧饼是看出他这次兴师动众了，还特意找个包厢。  
“四哥啊。”夹了一口四喜丸子，啧，太腻，不够爽口。  
“……那他说是就是有……所以你想问什么？”  
“如何，潜规则。”为了表现不耻下问，周九良停下了夹菜的手。“我打算潜规则我秘书。”  
简直不敢相信自己的耳朵“……你这不大合适吧，这不是仗势欺人吗？”  
“也不尽然，他勾引我在先。我想了一下，打算让他得逞。”  
“不是，老周啊，你可想清楚，潜规则可不是你睡了他就了事了。他得图你点什么吧？”  
“这一层我还没有探究出来。”毕竟小秘书勾引主要体现在行动上，言语层面没有讲得很明确。  
“……那一般无非是升职加薪，图你点钱呗。”烧饼就没想明白他是怎么回事。  
“那也是，啊……这么着啊……”略微想了想。“升职加薪啊……”  
“他是不是能力差点？所以想这个歪路子？”  
“嗯……那倒也没有，事情处理地井井有条，也很有眼力价。”办公室收拾得很勤快。虽然这个是很不错的优点，但是这就涉及到小秘书的屁股了，所以周九良并不打算分享。“其实各方面来说，他是应该转正。”  
“敢情他还是实习生？”烧饼都不知道该怎么接这茬。  
“实习期业务能力通过考核，就可以给转一个薪水更高的正式岗位。”他特意去人事那边问了来着。“他各个方面都很优秀，已经通过了考核。”  
“那你给他升职加薪了没？”烧饼突然有点好奇。  
“没有，我打算潜规则他之后再升职加薪。”好处不能提前给，这是肯定的。  
“你这有点欺负人啊？”烧饼从这一堆乱七八糟的叙述里梳理了一下，也就是说这个秘书呢，各项工作都完成得很好，能力也达到了转正的标准，不知道出于什么目的表现出了想要被潜规则的意愿，然后总裁呢，出于潜规则还没有达成，所以没让人事给他转正。不过退一步讲，这俩要是你情我愿那不就是谈恋爱吗？怎么搞得这么复杂呢？  
“那你就慢慢和他处呗，跑得了和尚跑不了庙，说不定那天就水到渠成了呢？”  
“那也不行……”  
“怎么的？”  
“他实习期快到了，再不转正就来不及了。”  
“那你抓紧吧！赶紧把他潜规则了啊！别耽误人孩子正经工作！”

和烧饼详谈之后，有了个大体思路。周九良考虑再三，甚至到网上搜了一些社会新闻研究流程，最终决定选择在出差的时候当机立断。一来旅馆隐蔽性好些，设施齐全，二来他也不用收拾家……  
“孟秘书，你安排一下，明天跟我到C市出差。订一间大床房。”两个人，一间房，就一张床，这就充满了暗示性。  
秘书的回答更让他确定了对方就是在等着被他潜规则。因为孟秘书没问他为啥两个人只定一张大床，他问：“总裁你去C市干嘛？”  
……这他倒是没想好，本来选C市一个是因为交通便利，高铁直达，二来是那边这两天美食节。但是他总不能说是为了糖油粑粑去的吧？  
“……这是公司的机密，”周总裁希望自己的眼镜也和动画片里一样懂得这个时候自主反光，显得高深。“你多带几件换洗的衣服。”  
“不就去两天吗？”孟秘书大惑不解。公司机密还费衣服啊？  
万一一激动脱衣服的时候把袖子扯了呢！总裁想得比较深远。“反正你准备就是了。”  
小秘书顶着一头问号准备去了。

到C市刚好是下午，等他们吃完饭到了旅馆，已然华灯初上。时间十分充裕，高层的房间还可以欣赏到俯瞰城市的夜景。  
周总先洗完澡，趁着小秘书沐浴的时间，从行李箱里拿出准备好的一干用品。  
万事俱备，只需要等着和小秘书摊牌。  
他把东西放到床头的保险箱里，边看电视边等。大概是电视太无聊了，他昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。  
大概是旅途劳顿，甚至还做起了梦，梦里他躺在大海中间的一艘小船上，周围海风呼呼刮。  
然后就被一个突如其来的沙滩排球猛地击中了腹部……  
这下重击让他从睡梦中一下惊醒了，一睁眼就对上了一对琥珀色的眼睛。  
啊……有点想吃琥珀核桃了……  
“哎？”  
“嗨？”  
手往肚子上一摸就发现了刚才给他一下的罪魁祸首。一把抓住那个压在他肚子上的小手。  
“你干嘛呢？”这个穿着睡衣爬上来的姿势，简直就是……  
“我……我……”手用力扭了两下也没拧开。“我……总裁，我对您，一见钟情！”  
噢噢噢噢！！虽然和想象中有点差距。“所以你打算让我潜规则你对不对？”趁着自己睡着投怀送抱啊这就是！  
“啊？”  
没想到摊牌进行地这么顺利，比他看到的那些资料简单多了。  
背后有点硌得慌，刚要转头看看。小秘书突然热情似火地扑上来，给了他一个有点磕牙的吻。  
“对，我就是在等您潜规则我！”照着脸又生猛地啃了一口。“择日不如撞日……”  
其实他还是第一次，没有什么经验，但是输人不输阵嘛。人类虽然社会化了这么多年，总归应该还是保留了一点本能。  
就着抓住手腕的劲儿，周九良将小秘书压在床上，一只手牢牢地抓着手腕摁着他的背，另一只手抓住浴袍的领子略一用力往下拽，就露出一片细嫩的后背。肌肉匀称同时线条圆润，忍不住一口咬在肩膀上，留下一个深深的牙印。  
突然的疼痛让小秘书惊呼了一声，但是随即又很受用地伸展着自己的脖子。臀部也不自觉地向上翘起来。  
小秘书浑身上下都很瘦，只有脸和臀部肉乎乎的。此时这个西装裤都掩盖不了的屁股正十分色情地引诱着压着他的人和他一起共舞。  
总算松开了纤细的手腕，周九良的两只手顺着光裸的大腿摸上去，已经松垮的浴袍被撩到腰迹。  
孟的屁股翘得更高了，像一只伸懒腰的猫。  
“等一下！”他突然动作一僵，从床上爬了起来。  
这个时候叫停虽然非常不人道，但是本着大家是抱着诚意达成的协议，所以还有什么条件也可以继续洽谈。“怎么了？”  
孟鹤堂难以置信地拿着两盒安全套，“你为什么在保险箱里放安全套？”  
“怎么？你，不想用吗？”也不是不可以。  
“……用……”仿佛负气一般，小秘书把保险套扔到一边，抱着枕头趴了回去，那个力道仿佛要勒死枕头。  
然后还是不甘心，又爬起来，拉开保险箱的门，把里面东西都扒啦出来。  
两个跳蛋，一瓶颜色不明的液体。“这是什么？”  
周九良从他手里接过来那瓶液体，当着他的面拧开，倒了一些在手上。“热感润滑剂啊。”  
“热感润滑剂？”一双大眼睛危险地眯了起来。  
总裁叹了口气，把小秘书一把抱在怀里。手上的液体抹在他身后隐秘的穴口。就着润滑剂手指也强硬地向里面探索。  
确实是热感润滑剂……小秘书被一阵酥痒的燥热搞得意乱情迷之前只剩这一个想法。

等他们偃旗息鼓的时候，被子都被踹到地上了。已经一团糟的浴巾和浴衣被扔到一边。  
小秘书彻底不想动了了，年龄在某些方面带来了致命的体力差距。  
周九良把被子拽上来，裹住两人逐渐冷静下来的躯体。  
“那，总裁你都潜规则我了，”休息了一阵，终于缓过神的孟鹤堂突然从被子里钻出一张脸，顶着一头乱七八糟的头发不知道在想啥。“是不是得给我升职加薪啊？”  
“那不行，我不能任人唯亲。”一种刚正不阿得精神涌上心头，这一刻周九良比任何人都老干部。  
“……那我跟你上床有什么好处？”挠了两下头发，依然乱蓬蓬。  
“啊……你可以转正了。”  
孟鹤堂恨不得给他一个过肩摔，“我早就该转正了！”业绩不如他的几个都转正了，他还以为人事部门对他有什么不可告人的意见呢。  
“这样，你把你身份证给我。”  
孟一阵不明所以，不过还是伸长了胳膊从扔在椅子上的钱包里摸出了自己的身份证递过去。  
周掏出手机，按照身份证上的数字在对应日期标注在日历上。“以后三节两寿，我给你送礼物。”  
“……”孟鹤堂觉得自己跟不上对方的思路了……他现在不能问，问就是想辞职。


End file.
